kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Socié Whitale
Socié Whitale (ソシ ウィタル Soshi Hoittotēru) was one of the strongest Magic Cannon Sword users, the late wife of Gale Whitale and the late mother of Misora Whitale. Appearance Socié was an attractive fair-skinned young woman with thigh-length radical red hair that has bangs covering her forehead, red eyes and large breasts. As a wizard, she wears a white shirt that leaves the underside of her breasts exposed along with a pink corset, purple jacket and white shirt. At home, she wears a simple orange dress with a yellow shawl (Note: Please edit this if something is wrong because I'm not good with describing clothes and colors). Personality Socié had a very cheerful and loving personality who loves her family very much, especially Misora Whitale (Socié's daughter) and she is also very responsible in terms of protecting the people that she didn't think twice when she had to be called suddenly for battle despite it cutting her time with her family short but she will also break rules, like to take her daughter flying at night without permission. She is also rather silly and clumsy at home that she cannot do simple household work, like creating a hole inside the restaurant when she was trying to get rid of the trash. History Socié lived with Gale Whitale (Socié's husband) and Misora Whitale (Socié's daughter) in the floating city 'Iris' in a café called 'Little Wing' who was the strongest Sky Wizard of Iris that she was able to take out multiple enemies at once and single-handedly. The citizens of Iris loved her and always thanked her for protecting them and the city. Due to her being a Wizard, she wasn't able to spend much time with her family but she always treasured the seldom moments she got with them and she taught Misora the importance of protecting people as a Sky Wizard. She was killed in a battle against the Armored Beetles when Misora was still young that only the wizards (like Misora) remembered her after her death and the Naturals (like her husband) forgot everything about her since Socié was a wizard. Her sword was passed onto her daughter and from then onward Misora wanted to become as strong as her mother with the sword so that it might help some people recover the memories of her mother and Socié was buried in the Hills of Hope, the final resting ground of Sky Wizards. Plot Socié is the driving force behind Misora Whitale who wants to become stronger and wants to recover the lost memories of her mother. Even when Kanata Age tells her to abandon the Magic Cannon Sword for a new weapon, she refuses and tells him that her mother provides her with strength and that the Magic Cannon Sword is her mother's will to help and protect the people. Seeing her resolve, Kanata tells Misora to vow on Socié's grave that she will become stronger than Socié and continue protecting everyone. Weapon and Abilities *Magical Cannon Sword, Radgrid - A sword which is also able to shoot magical laser beams by charging up and consuming the wielders magical reserves. Socié was the original owner of the white magical sword and she was also able use the powerful move, 'Strike Blaster' a one-hit kill attack that was able to wipe out many enemies at once without any fatigue or stress on her magical reserves and the sword was passed down to Misora Whitale after Socié's death. Trivia *Socié's surname Whitale may be a portmanteau on "Whi'te" and "'Tale". *Socié's favorite food was steak. *Socié is very bad with household work, like flooding the house by messing up the washing machine or using magic in the house just to clean the trash resulting in a hole in the wall. *Kanata Age's abilities are very similar to Socié. **Like Kanata, Socié was the strongest Magical Cannon Sword user. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters